Sorry
by livingstorywriter101
Summary: *SPOILERS* Just a short piece about the Sans fight in genocide run inspired by ateotu's Stronger Than You (Undertale Response Parody). May continue, not completely sure.
1. Chapter 1

I looked at the skeleton in front of me, breathing heavily as I stood up. This was what? The hundredth? Maybe the two-hundredth? I'd lost count of how many times I'd been killed by him. Despite everything, I wasn't angry anymore. I wasn't frustrated or even mildly annoyed with him. Something inside of me… something told me he was in the right. I could feel like what I was doing was wrong. I hadn't felt this way before.

The entire time I'd been down here killing monsters, I hadn't felt it was wrong. I'd found ways to justify it. I was just protecting myself at first. The goat woman could have been tricking me. Papyrus was a sentry… despite saying he wanted to be my friend it was his duty to take me to the king.

That monster kid… he was on Undyne's side. Undyne would never allow me to live. And to be honest? But the time I'd made it to Undyn it was a little fun. She'd been the only monster to make me keep trying. I hadn't had to really utilize my power to save before her. But she made me keep trying. It had been exhilarating to an extent.

Everyone in between her and Sans had been one hit wonders, Mettaton especially. But now… I suddenly felt an immense amount of guilt. Everything I had done… all of the choice I'd made. They'd all been wrong. Memories of everyone being my friends seemed to be surfacing in my mind. Memories of all of us reaching the surface and being happy.

I looked straight at Sans, tears filling my eyes as I fell to my knees. "What have I done?" I choked out.

Sans looked down at me, a surprised expression on his face. I couldn't blame him. I'd been fighting him for so long, never giving an inch on giving up. I'd killed everyone and shown no remorse until now.

How could I have forgotten everything? How could I have committed such atrocities to my friends? I couldn't figure out an answer for either of these questions. I couldn't comprehend anything I'd done. None of it even felt like my doing at this point. But I knew it was. I'd killed everyone, despite all of the warnings. Time and time again, I'd been given chances to stop what I was doing. But I'd just kept going, and I couldn't make any of that right.

It was still my turn... Sans wouldn't do anything until I did. I looked down at my hands, taking in all of the dust that covered them. I quickly covered my face, feeling all of my sins crawling on my back as I sobbed. The amount of guilt and remorse I felt was unbearable. And yet I was sure that compared to what Sans must have been feeling it was nothing.

"I'm sorry…" I whimpered. "I'm so sorry Sans… I know it doesn't change anything. But I'm so sorry."

Sans just stared at me, his gaze still slightly taken aback. "It's too late for apologies," He said after a few moments, rubbing his eye sockets.

"I know," I sobbed. "I know it's too late and there's nothing I can ever do to make up for this. So please Sans… please…"

"Wha-what?" Sans asked, stepping back slightly and getting in a defensive pose as I looked up at him with a pleading expression.

"Please just kill me!" I cried out, standing up and dropping my knife.

I tore off the locket around my neck, knowing I no longer needed or wanted it. It wasn't mine to begin with. It had felt so right before. It and the knife had both felt like old friends I was being reunited with. They weren't though… they belonged to someone else.

As soon as the locket was clattering against the ground I found myself running towards and latching one Sans, begging him to just kill me there. "I'm sparing you Sans! I won't fight anymore! But please… just kill me! I need to make everything right! I won't kill anyone this time! I promise I won't! I'll get us all out and to the surface! I won't reset again after that! Please! Please just kill me now!"

Sans looked down at me, tears trickling down his face. "I better not see you back here like this again kid," he muttered. "It's gonna be a bad time for the both of us if I do."

"You won't! I could never do this again! I'll get us out and and make sure everyone is happy!"

Sans nodded and pulled my hold away from him. "Pasta la vista, buddy."

Before I could even respond or know what was happening, everything went dark. It was over before I could even blink. "Thank you…" I whispered, closing my eyes and wishing with all of my heart to start over and just wake up in a bed of yellow flowers again.

* * *

 **So yea... I've been listening to the Undertale Stronger than You Response song a lot lately and this came out it and a sleepless night. First time I've really written anything other than a term paper in a long while, so hopefully it's not too god awful.**


	2. Chapter 2

I opened my eyes, staring at the bright light shining down on me. It was warm, almost comforting, and somehow familiar. I'd been here before. At least two times before, maybe more? I couldn't be sure, all the memories in my head were a bit muddled. All I did know was I was starting anew and that all of my friends would be alive again.

I bolted up and looked around, the thought of my friends bringing me to full attention. Everything around me was fairly dark. Everything except the patch of yellow flowers I was in. They reminded me of the talking yellow flower.

Flowey… he'd been so scared the last time I'd seen him. He'd seen me for the monster I was being. How or why I'd been acting that way was beyond me. I'd caused so much pain and fear for every one of the underground. I couldn't bear the thought of hurting any of my friends again.

 _How can you be so sure they're really your friends?_

I looked around, a vaguely familiar, sugary sweet voice echoing around me. "Who-who's there?" I shouted out.

 _I mean really… they said it their selves… each and every one of them tried to kill you at some point._

I stood up, looking around nervously. Yes, everyone had tried fought me at some point. But we'd all become friends in the end. And I had promised Sans I'd get everyone out. I couldn't start doubting them. I was the one who deserved to be doubted after everything I'd done.

 _Nobody can blame you for being scared. After all… they do need to kill you to get out._

"Stop," I said, tears trickling down my face as I fell back down and onto my knees. "I killed them all. I went out of my way to find and kill everyone. That isn't fear… that's genocide. Even when they weren't trying to hurt me, I killed them. My friends… I hurt all of them so much…"

 _If they were really your friends… why'd you reset the first time?_

I felt my breath catch as the voices words sunk in. I'd reset more than once now. All of the timelines before, none of them could've possibly been as bad as my last one. And yet I knew for sure that I'd reset. I'd been so selfish.

I couldn't breathe. I tried to call out for someone, but my voice didn't want to work. Nobody knew me at this point anyway. There wasn't anybody to come.

The voice remained silent, as if waiting for me to say something. The silence felt so… so cold and uncaring. I didn't have anything else to say though. I couldn't defend the sins I made. There was no way to defend myself. So I just sat, sniffling and trembling like a small child.

I eventually managed to recompose myself, knowing I couldn't let Toriel or any of the others see me like this. The only one who might possibly know about the route I'd taken before was Sans. And I didn't want him to see me being so weak, not when I was the one that was supposed to get us all out of here.

"I'm going to make up for it… I'm going to get them all out of here. I'll make everyone as happy as possible along the way, and get everyone out here."

 _If you say so. But do you think they could really forgive you if they knew everything you've done?_

I clenched my fists looked up with determination. "I don't know… I made Sans a promise though. And I'm going to follow through on that promise. I don't care how many times I have to try. No matter how many times I may die, I'm going to keep going and get everyone out of here."

The voice didn't respond. I took the silence as my cue to leave. I stood up and wiped my eyes dry on my sleeves. I was determined to make things right and I wouldn't mess up this time. I took a deep breath and began walking out of the flower bed and towards the next room.

* * *

 **Yeaaaaah... I decided to write a bit more. Maybe I'll continue again in the future. It's nice writing on my own terms again. It's getting the creativity flowing again and reliving a bit of stress which is always nice. So who knows?**

 **I'm also really enjoying exploring the thought process of what might go through Frisk's head when not doing a true reset. Especially with the possibility of a true reset having happened before. Missing memories/not recalling previous motives and all that! Silent protagonists provide so much room for interpretation which is fun.**


End file.
